Miss Slut vs Teachers
by Chenvlynsoo
Summary: [AU!School ll GS ll Chapter 1] "Hoo, Sudah basah rupanya,"; "Ungh, songsaengnim!" ll "Itu tidak akan menggodaku," ll "Kau perlu dihukum," ll "Biarkan aku periksa vagina-mu, Byun Baekhyun," [EXO FF : Everyone x Baek (except Kyungsoo, Tao)] Update Chapter!


**[**Girl ! Baekhyun x Teacher! EXO except Girl! Kyungsoo, Girl !Tao**]**

Disclaimer : All cast belongs to **SM Entertainment**, their **Parents**, and **GOD**. I just owned the plot and the idea.

Warning ! NC-17—GS –Vulgar—Rape Contain

* * *

_Terkutuk_ !

Itulah yang dipikirkan siswi _Yongsan school_, dia tidak bisa habis pikir jika ia harus membiarkan _ahjussi_ nakal itu meraba-raba bokongnya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menahan desahan. Yang paling parahnya, ia harus berlari di tengah hujan membiarkan seragam sekolahnya basah. Selain itu, ia tidak mau dirinya berada di kursi ruang konseling dan menerima ocehan dari guru asal _Beijing_ itu.

_Sial_ !

Dentangan tanda masuk kelas sudah berbunyi. Dan dirinya masih berlari memasuki area sekolah. Mau tidak mau, ia harus melesat masuk tanpa diketahui oleh salah satu _songsaengnim_ tergalak seantero. Ia juga pernah mendengar kalau beberapa siswi paling lama kena ocehan guru konseling yang satu itu ketimbang kaum pria.

_Demi Miranda Kerr_ !

Ketika gadis itu ingin membelokkan arahnya ke persimpangan lorong sekolah. Ia malah bertemu dengan guru itu.

"Byun Baekhyun !"

.

.

.

.

.

_Aigoo_ !

Benar-benar deh gadis berambut _light grey_ ini harus lebih berhati-hati lagi—_lain kali_. Nama gadis ini adalah _Byun Baekhyun_, kelas 11 SMA _Yongsan_. Salah satu _diva_ di klub paduan suara. Anak teladan, 2 peringkat teratas seangkatannya. Bukan hanya otak yang cerdas, tetapi fisiknya pun tidak main-main. Berwajah _babyface_, _black liner_ permanen, bibir _kissable_, bongkahan penuh, tubuh bak model _Victoria secret_, dan bokong yang montok. Siapa pun bisa tergoda dengan kecantikannya.

"Ikut aku ke ruang konseling," sambung guru konseling, _Xi Luhan_.

Baekhyun hanya mendesah pelan, dengan berat hati menyeret kakinya menuju ruang konseling.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu kau terlambat, _Byun Baekhyun-ssi_ ?" tanya _Luhan_ dingin.

Xi Luhan—adalah lulusan psikologi di _Nanyang University, Beijing. _Dia baru saja lulus—dengan kata lain, _Fresh graduate_ dari salah satu perguruan tinggi yang tak kalah bergensinya seperti _Harvard_. Luhan termaksud guru yang tegas namun lembut jika sedang di luar jam kerjanya. Menurut siswi-siswi _Yonsang_, Luhan terlihat muda dari umurnya yang menginjak umur 28 tahun.

Rambut _brunette_. Paras tampan dan _cantik_ secara bersamaan. Pemilik mata rusa.

Tiga kriteria di atas merupakan tiga dari puluhan kriteria yang idamkan para wanita di dunia.

"Tumben sekali, kau terlambat," sambung Luhan.

Byun Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya takut. _Persetan_, _ahjussi_ di _Subway_ yang meraba-raba bokong mulusnya. _For god's sake_, Baekhyun tidak akan mau naik _subway_ kalau gerbongnya sudah penuh. Selain itu, yang membuatnya semakin terlambat adalah ia melewatkan stasiun yang ditujunya karena belaian dari _ahjussi_ di bokong mulusnya, membuatnya nikmat. Walau jijik, tetapi tubuh tidak bisa berbohong.

"Jadi, kenapa kau terlambat, _hm_ ?" ulang Luhan.

.

.

.

"_Em—_Tadi a—aku ketinggalan ke—kereta," kata Baekhyun bergetar.

Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tidak akan bisa. _Well_, kalian sudah tahu sendiri apa alasannya.

"_Hoo_, bangun kesiangan ?" tanya Luhan, dengan nada sedikit meremehkan.

"Bu—Bukan, _Songsaengnim_. Bu—bukan, bangun kesiangan," cicit Baekhyun.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa ketinggalan kereta ?"

.

.

.

_ByunBaek, Checkmate._

Dari sini Baekhyun mulai tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya menunduk takut, tidak berani untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Si pria bermata rusa itu melepaskan kacamatanya, dan menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, mau tidak mau. Aku harus mencatat namamu di buku laporan keterlambataan," ucap Luhan.

"Jangan !" pekik Baekhyun.

_Hell no_ ! Baekhyun tidak mau membiarkan Luhan menulis namanya di buku laporan nista itu. Karena jika nama kita tercantum di buku itu, maka nilai kita akan dikurangi 5 %. _Well_, angka yang kecil. Tapi angka itu sangat berarti bagi murid teladan seperti Baekhyun.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Luhan datar.

"_A—Andwae_, _songsaengnim_," lirih Baekhyun.

"Lalu, harus bagaimana, _Byun Baekhyun_ ?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Baekhyun juga bingung. Pasalnya, dia bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Baiklah, kau masih ingin kan nilaimu tetap bagus tanpa pengurangan dalam bidang konseling ?" ujar Luhan.

Baekhyun terdiam, dan menggangguk kecil.

"Kau akan melakukan apa saja, demi ini ?"

.

.

.

"Ya… Apa saja, _songsaengnim_," jawab Baekhyun dengan mantap.

Luhan melirik Baekhyun sebentar. Sudut bibirnya mulai menyunggingkan senyuman—ralat, _seringai_. Ulasan senyuman licik. Beruntung ia sudah menggunci ruang konselingnya. _Ha to the Ha_, .

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, duduk di sini,"

Luhan menepuk-tepuk pangkuannya, pertanda Baekhyun harus duduk di pangkuannya. Sedangkan, Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Perlahan-lahan, dia berjalan menuju tempat duduk Luhan. Keadaan Baekhyun kini sedang setengah basah akibat hujan mengguyurnya. Tubuh langsing Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di tengah-tengah sela posisi duduk Luhan.

"_Anu_—_Songsaengnim_, apa yang akan kita lakukan ?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut.

"_Hm_, kita akan _bermain_ sedikit sebelum kau masuk kembali ke kelas," bisik Luhan seduktif.

Bisikkan Luhan membuat Baekhyun sedikit bergidik. Ia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka berdua, nafas Luhan yang dapat ia rasakan, bisikkan seduktif miliknya, dan … …

Lidah Luhan.

Sekarang Luhan sedang menjilati telinga Baekhyun membuat tubuh nona _Byun_ itu makin menegang.

"_Relax_ saja, sayang," Luhan kembali membisikkan.

"_Ahn—Song—songsaengnim_. _A_—apah yang anda lakukan ?" pertanyaan Baekhyun bersamaan dengan desahan yang keluar dari bibir _kissable_-nya.

"_Hm_… _Well_, aku hanya ingin _bermain_-_main_ saja," ucap Luhan santai.

Lidah Luhan pun turun ke bagian leher—sebuah titik kelemahan Baekhyun. Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun pun menggeliat tidak nyaman dan desahannya pun meluncur bebas. Tanpa sengaja, bokong Baekhyun sedikit menggesekkan bagian selangkangan Luhan.

"_Ahn—Ahhh—Song—Saengnim—Jangan di—ahn—disitu,_" desah Baekhyun.

Jemari Luhan pun membuka 1, 2 kancing kemeja Baekhyun yang masih terselimuti _Blazer_ sekolahnya. Upaya itu untuk mempermudah ia menyelusuri leher putih mulus milik Baekhyun. Luhan sengaja tidak membuat _Kissmark_. Karena ia hanya ingin _bermain_ dan melakukan_nya_ dengan _bersih_.

Dan akhirnya, dua tangan Luhan mengantup bongkahan payudara Baekhyun dari belakang. Bagaikan sedang melempar balon air, Luhan menaik-turunkan dada Baekhyun yang indah itu. Tempo pertama, beraturan. Lama kelamaan, tidak setempo—karena satu masih menaik-turunkan, yang satu lagi meremas nikmat bongkahan tersebut. Baekhyun masih setia dengan desahan nikmat, ia sangat suka saat Luhan _memanjakan_ payudaranya itu.

"_Song—songsaeng—nim…_" panggil Baekhyun dalam desahannya.

"_Hm_ ?"

"Re—Remas…" bisik Baekhyun.

"_Hm_ ? Apa katamu, sayang ?" balas Luhan pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"_Sque—squeeze my chest, songsaengnim_ ! _Aaahnnn ~~_ !" desah Baekhyun tak karuan.

Luhan menyeringai dan meremas-remas lagi dada Baekhyun yang masih tertutup _Blazer_. Baekhyun masih tidak berhenti mendesah dan memanggil gurunya itu. Semakin mendesah, semakin Luhan memainkan dada Baekhyun dengan sesuka hati.

"_Songsaeng—nimmh ~ Ahhhn~ Fasterrr—moreeeh ! Squeeze it _!" pinta Baekhyun di sela-sela desahannya.

Namun, malah Luhan menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. Ia menggecupi pipi mulus tak berjerawat milik Baekhyun sembari melepaskan _blazer_ sedikit tergesa. Luhan tidak mau ada hal yang mengganggu kegiataan. Ia lempar _blazer_ milik murid teladan itu ke sembarang arah.

_Damn_ ! _Holy crap_ !

Kemeja putih yang masih setengah basah akibat terkena hujan tadi, terpapang jelas _bra _hitam berbahan _lingerie_ dan lekukan tubuh langsing—coret, tubuh _sexy_ milik Baekhyun. Luhan menegukkan kasar salivanya.

"_Songsaengnim_ ?" Baekhyun menoleh, dengan tatapan sayu dan suara serak.

Untuk sekian kali, Luhan meremas-remas lagi payudara Baekhyun.

"_Enggggh _ ! _Ahhhhnnn_ ! _More—_remas terus, _Songsaengnim_," desah Baekhyun.

Pelan-pelan jemari Baekhyun membukakan kancing kemejanya hingga tinggallah _bra_ hitam sedikit berenda itu menutup salah satu _barang_ kebanggaan Baekhyun. Tangan Luhan menyelinap masuk ke dalam _bra_ Baekhyun dan memulai kegiataan baru.

_Memilin_. _Mencubit. Meremas. Tekan-menekan_.

Baekhyun mulai menggeliat hebat akibat perbuatan _songsaengnim_-nya itu. Luhan sengaja tidak membuka penggait _bra_-nya, ia sengaja membiarkannya karena itu semakin membuat Baekhyun terlihat menggoda.

"_Songsaeng—nimhh~ ahhhhnn~ kyaaahhh~ aaaahh-please_ _moreeeh_,"

Tidak tanggung-tanggung Luhan mempercepat kegiatannya, terus-menerus menggoda puncak payudara Baekhyun. Ia mulai mengecup-kecup punggung mulus Baekhyun lembut. _No Kissmark_. Lama-lama, salah satu tangan Luhan mengelus-elus paha dalam Baekhyun berulang-ulang. Membelai-belai kulit mulus tersebut berulang kali sebelum akhirnya ia memasukkan jarinya ke kewanitaan milik Baekhyun. Ia terus-menerus menusuk-tusuk bibir _vagina_ dari luar _underwear_-nya.

"_eungh—Lu—Luhan songsaengnimmhhh~_ !" lenguh Baekhyun.

Tangan Luhan masih setia _memijat_ payudara Baekhyun, sedangkan tangan satunya lagi mengelus-elus di _bawah sana_.

"_Ouhhh _!"

Kini Luhan berani berbuat lebih. Kenapa tidak ? Nyatanya, jari besarnya mulai menusuk-nusuk kecil kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"_Aaahn ~ haaah haaah… Songsaeng—nim_ !"

Luhan mulai menyingkap rok Baekhyun sedikit ke atas untuk memperjelas _underwear_ hitam milik Baekhyun. Kali ini Luhan memijat ringan selangkangan Baekhyun dan tak lupa Baekhyun semakin menggeliat-liat.

"_Hoo_, bagian sini sudah _basah_ ? Kau nakal ya ?" tanya Luhan menurunkan satu oktafnya.

"Ti—Tidakhh… _Ahhhn_ ! _Songsaengnimmhhh_, _tangan—muuh_—_ahhhnnn_ !" lenguh Baekhyun menggeliat.

"_Hm_ ? Tapi kau suka kan dengan _ini_ ?"

Luhan masih memijat bagian selangkangan Baekhyun. Entah mengapa gurunya ini pandai sekali untuk _memanjakan_ tubuhnya. Jilatannya, pijatannya, sentuhannya.

Semua terasa nikmat sekali.

"Kau ingin lanjutkan sentuhanku ?" tanya Luhan seduktif.

Baekhyun menelan salivanya kasar, "_Kumohon—lakukan sajahhh aahn—semaumu_,"

Setelah mendapat lampu hijau Baekhyun, Luhan menyeringai. Ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk bertumpuan dengan meja kerjanya. Luhan pun kini memulai permainannya.

Permainan guru dan muridnya.

Tangan Luhan menampar di atas bokong mulus Baekhyun.

"_You're such a naughty slut student_, _huh_?" Luhan masih dalam seringaiaannya.

Baekhyun hanya mendesah nikmat ketika Luhan menampar bokongnya. Walau terasa panas, tetapi terasa nikmat. Dia tidak menjawab perkataan Luhan. Baekhyun sibuk dengan kenikmatan yang diciptakan oleh Luhan.

Si guru konseling itu pun mengelus-elus lembut dan kembali dengan acara pijat memijat.

"_Ahhhnnnnn_ ! _Songsaengnimmhhh_ !" pekik Baekhyun nikmat.

Tangan besar itu terus menerus menekan, meremas, dan memijat area pinggul ke bawah. Dengan begini, Baekhyun akan lebih sering terlambat demi mendapatkan _servis_ _refleksi_ setiap pagi.

.

.

.

.

Namun, rasa nikmat itu berhenti ketika bunyi bel pergantian pelajaran. Luhan pun menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membenahi penampilannya sebelum masuk ke kelas selanjutnya. Padahal, Baekhyun yakin gurunya itu sebenarnya ingin memberinya _lebih_. Tapi, ia hanya mengalah. Toh mungkin ia akan dimanjakan oleh guru ini lagi. Sebelum Baekhyun beranjak pergi, kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Ya, sebuah pertanda terima kasih singkat dari Baekhyun untuk Luhan yang membebaskan dirinya dari pengurangan nilai—malahan Luhan memberikan sedikit sentuhan yang membuat Baekhyun nikmat.

"Kemarilah jika kau ingin pijat-pijatan selanjutnya," kata Luhan usai kecupan singkat mereka.

"Tentu saja, _Songsaengnim_,"

Tangan Luhan meremas singkat salah satu payudara Baekhyun yang menghasilkan suara desahan dari sang _diva_. Luhan menyeringai, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersipu malu.

Begitu Baekhyun keluar dari ruangannya. Luhan mengakhirinya dengan permainan _solo_-nya. Dia tidak mau memasuki _barang_ panjangnya ke _lubang sempit_ milik Baekhyun. Memang sejak tadi ia menahan rangsangannya, dan dia tahu apa batasannya dengan muridnya itu.

_Ini masih pagi, lebih baik jangan berulah_.

* * *

TBC

Review for more chapters!

Thanks!


End file.
